


Something Good: -Joker- (Alt title: How to say 'Fuck you' in flower)

by Izaya_Reijy



Series: Red and Blue Roses [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is shameless, Akira's POV btw, BTW, Based on a Tumblr Post, Flower Language, Fluff, Hhhhhh, LOOKING COOL JOKER, M/M, Morgana and Ryuji only appears at the front, YOULL NEVER SEE IT C O M I N G, Yusuke is so damn oblivious, Yusuke's coming up soon (hopefully.), and innocent, based on me and friend's convo again duh, canon AU, its fluff, someone save him from Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izaya_Reijy/pseuds/Izaya_Reijy
Summary: Akira works at the flower shop and has to deal with shenanigans. Like Ryuji slamming his wallet on the counter and asking for a bouquet that means "fuck you". Or, Yusuke comes to buy some flowers which results in Akira getting art lessons from Yusuke.-This is Akira's pov. Yusuke's pov will hopefully be written soon or something.Based on a conversation we had about a certain tumblr post.





	Something Good: -Joker- (Alt title: How to say 'Fuck you' in flower)

**Author's Note:**

> https://cupidsbower.tumblr.com/post/145960730310/flower-shop-au
> 
> Based on this flower-shop au except this isn't an au becuase Akira does have a flower shop job lmao.
> 
> Also, is too much fluff. I d o n ' t l i k e i t . T o o c h e e s y  
> so i might write angst next :^)

It was almost a sickeningly sweet and peaceful day. Akira sighed to himself. All he had to do was tend to the flowers at the Shibuya underground mall, occasionally chat with customers and help them pick their bouquet. Take the money, and leave.

 _Almost_.

"Bro. Give me a bouquet that means 'Fuck you'." Ryuji slammed his wallet on the counter. Akira, used to his shenanigans, simply picked the flowers in question.

"Geraniums, meaning stupidity. Foxgloves, meaning insincerity. Meadowsweet, uselessness. Yellow carnations, simply put, 'you have disappointed me.' And Orange lilies, hatred. Is this enough for your definition of 'fuck you'?

Akira swore he could see the wicked glint in Ryuji's eyes. "Add a little bit more geraniums."

He did as requested. "Why are you buying a bouquet for yourself?"

He snickered as Ryuji choked. "I should buy one for you. But nice one bro. Gotta run, bye."

Akira wondered who Ryuji was going to give the bouquet filled with such loath. Then again, it's Ryuji. Probably Morgana.

* * *

 

Akira was right. When he returned home, he could see the bouquet on the desk with a grinning Morgana.

"Ryuji came suddenly in the afternoon and passed me this. He said that part of it was for you as well." _That bastard._ "We were arguing before Ryuji left. Guess he saw the goodwill and cleverness in me."

Akira coughed once and passed him the encyclopedia of flowers and pointed what the flowers meant. Morgana's grin slowly turn downwards.

"I knew it! That bastard. I'm going to get him good tomorrow."

He messaged Ryuji later that night and told him to _'watch out for a tiny ball of furry orange lilies'_.

* * *

 

"Ah, I've finally found you." A familiar soothing voice (for his heart) made him snap his head up to greet the innocent and kind brown orbs.

"Yusuke." Akira went to wipe his hands. "What brings you here?"

Yusuke framed the scene in front of him with his fingers. Akira tried his best not to blush as he was in the imaginary picture the pretty boy was taking.

_It's just his thing. Nothing special. (Yes it is) Don't think much about it._

Akira shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Yusuke needed his help and he was more than happy to be of service.

"I require flowers for my next painting. I wish for flowers that mean something good to you."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Whichever flowers that you feel best describe 'something good' in your opinion."

It wasn't exactly 'more specific', but it was better nonetheless. Akira hummed as he went to pick the flowers.

* * *

 

It was easy and fast for Akira to choose the flowers, as he often thought about 'something good'. Whenever he worked at the flower shop, the flowers in question always reminded about 'something good'.

Yusuke enthusiastically took the bouquet.

"Ah! White calla lilies! Beauty, magnificence, innocence and purity. Red and White chrysanthemums, strong, royal, passionate and devoted love, and loyalty. Alstroemerias, wealth, prosperity , fortune and friendship. Amaryllis, splendid beauty, worth beyond beauty. Indeed, you have a good eye.

Akira pretended to cough as an excuse to look away. Thank god for Yusuke's obliviousness—he had wanted to add a flower that meant just that, but unfortunately, the store ran out of stock. But still, he was embarrassed.

So naturally, he tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"You know flower language too?"

Yusuke was still inspecting the flowers with delicate fingers gently touching the petals. Akira swore that he could see Yusuke grinning in his eyes.

"I've always been interested in nature. It possesses an absolute stunning beauty, and is often unexpected. Nature can be soothing at times, and suddenly break out into chaos. Like the calm before the storm. And what I aspire to show in my art."

Akira smiled as Yusuke went on to explain all the tiny details of beauty of nature. Such passion.

"Ah! Look at the time!" Yusuke glanced at the bouquet, still observing them with soft eyes.

"How much for these?"

"It's on the house."

Yusuke gasped. "There's no way I'll let you pay for my items. I'm the one who needs to use them, I'll pay for my own."

Akira knew better than to argue. He watched Yusuke count his money with a dejected look. He probably didn't have enough to take a train back to his dorm if he payed for it.

Akira pretended to take the money, but slipped it back into Yusuke's wallet while the latter was too engrossed in the flowers.

* * *

 

He had free time. Maybe he'll go work at the flower shop today. However, a small 'ding' in his pocket interrupted his plans.

 **Yusuke** : _Your drawing is absolutely outrageous! You disregard the beauty of art! I'm coming over to LeBlanc today._

Akira snickered. He must have seen the calling card he placed in the bouquet.

The flower shop will have to wait for tomorrow.

 **Akira** : _Good timing. I have free time today. I'll make coffee for you._

 **Yusuke** : _That'll be greatly appreciated._

* * *

 

 

This wasn't what Akira had in mind when Yusuke said he was _'coming over'._

Yusuke had brought all his art supply that he could fit into his _luggage_ to the cafe.

"I'm going to teach you how to draw and paint."

Akira stared at Yusuke as if he grew two heads.

"...What?"

"You heard me. Your drawing of this-" Yusuke held up the hastily drawn calling card (with his number written at the back). "is very badly drawn. I appreciate that you wrote your number to remind me what it was in the event that I lose my phone."

"What? Wait, but I drew that in a hurry, you can't blame me."

Yusuke made an exaggerated sigh as he threw his hand to his face. "Which was why I said that 'you disregard the beauty of art.' No matter how hurried you were, you should never take art for granted."

Akira pouted while Yusuke took out his art supplies and a ton of blank paper. He completely missed the point. But then again, this is Yusuke, and this was part of the reason why Akira fell for Yusuke.

And thus began the lesson. 

* * *

 

Akira was pretty sure that he can draw. Well, at least decent in Yusuke's thinking. Confident. But he purposely drew badly to see how Yusuke would react. Once, he drew a line wrong five times in a row and man was Yusuke pissed.

"It's _just_ a simple straight line!"

And of course unbeknownst to Yusuke, who later apologized to him after he cooled down, feeling guilty that he shouted at Akira, Akira was enjoying every moment of it. That pissed off pretty face of Yusuke was _so_ sexy.

Akira pretended to drop a paintbrush or a pencil on the ground countless times just so he could 'accidentally trip' on Yusuke. (More like 'accidentally fell' for Yusuke literally.)

He felt bad that he was teasing Yusuke, but he couldn't resist seeing Yusuke's reaction.

And when he actually put in effort to draw/paint, the lit up face of Yusuke when he sees the drawing/painting that he did, showering him with praises, although occasionally some criticism, was so cute.

There was even once when Yusuke was the one who tripped and fell on Akira, spilling his (cold) milk coffee (because Akira decided that Yusuke needed a lot of nutrients, seeing as he's like a bean pole, and that Yusuke is an innocent sweet angel and thus deserve no bitterness, only sweetness in his life.) on Akira's shirt. Yusuke, of course, panicked and went to get a towel.

Akira felt like a coiled, pent up spring which was wounded too tight, ready to jump right at Yusuke and eat him. However, he couldn't let the tension go at his intended target as it'll be something he'll deeply regret later on. So instead, he directed his aim at the nearest thing he could grab, in this case, a pillow. He prayed to God that Yusuke wouldn't hear his muffled screaming.

He was pretty sure that if Yusuke did, Yusuke would really go full on panic mode and bring him to the clinic _again_. It happened once, and once was enough. He had enough of Takemi's endless teasing.

He still remembered being dragged to the clinic, very, _very,_ clearly. That one time when Yusuke questioned him about the calling card.

"By the way, why did you send me a calling card that addressed that _'I stole your heart_?' When did I do that? Are you alright? Can you still use your persona?"

Akira successfully changed the subject for awhile.

"What do you think of my drawing?"

Yusuke seemed to forget about the calling card. Art was more important after all.

"It's nice. The expressions, the depth, the meaning. One can see it clearly."

Yusuke narrowed his eyes. "You can draw well. Why don't you put in more effort?"

"I keep getting nervous and my hand slipped."

Akira flashed a shit-eating grin.

"And it seems my heart slipped and fell for you too."

Akira knew that Yusuke (probably) wouldn't get it. (95%) Which was why he started being daring in 'flirting' at Yusuke. (If only he could use 'with' instead of 'at'.)

But he didn't expect Yusuke to panic and look around him.

"What?! We have to get you checked up!" and so he was pulled to Takemi's clinic.

"Doctor!"

"Wait Yusuke no-"

"He said his heart 'slipped and fell' on me! Does he have a heart condition?!"

Akira blush matched the shade of a very dark red rose.

"I said 'for'-"

Yusuke ignored his tiny comment.

"And his hands are incredibly shaky as well! I do think he has a heart condition. Can you please treat him?"

Takemi, amazingly kept a straight face, beckoned Akira into the examination room. And she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god. Is that that guy you told me about? This was way more... oblivious than I thought. You really weren't exaggerating."

"I wonder how I fell for him. But then, I think that's the main reason."

Akira wished there was a hole he could hide in. Takemi's probably (very likely) going to tease him now whenever he visits her clinic.

As if sensing his thoughts, Takemi flashed a 'innocent' smile. He was right.

* * *

 

He had requested that Yusuke bring the bouquet that he brought last time. Which he did.

Yusuke looked at the final work and grinned.

"It's perfect! You can really see the huge improvement! This concludes it, our final lesson."

Part of Akira's heart panged when he heard the phrase 'final lesson'. It was to be expected. But it's not like it's the last time he'll see Yusuke, so he didn't entirely die, although it's a great loss.

"Although... why did you use me as your model?"

"Look closely."

Akira had painted Yusuke's face, with the flowers that Yusuke brought as the border, as well with all the different flowers put together into a flower crown. Although he had purposely painted a certain flower as the center of the flower crown.

"Hang on... Gardenia?"

Yusuke went to inspect the bouquet. Akira had placed the flower deeply hidden, he wasn't surprised that Yusuke didn't see it, as it was likely that Yusuke didn't want to ruin the delicate flowers.

"... Secret love?"

Akira grinned at Yusuke as he looked at the flower to Akira and back again.

"I wish I was bold when it comes to love."

"You... love me?"

"Who wouldn't? Especially when you're just like all the flowers I've painted you with. I admit that it was fun teasing you, but I guessed it was about time I confessed."

Akira wished he did so earlier. That blush of Yusuke's face as realization dawned on him is so cute.

"I had hinted so many times. With me being a phantom thief, do you truly think I'll be so clumsy as to trip, exactly on you? Honestly, I purposely drew badly just so I could see your expressions. Heck, I've even blatantly confessed before."

Yusuke stared at him, bewildered.

"You did?"

"My heart fell for you, as you-" Akira held up a well drawn calling card with the exact same phrase. "-stole my heart."

Yusuke was getting even redder, if that was even possible. But Akira, being the trash he is, continued.

"You're beautiful, pure, innocent, and everything about you is magnificent." 

_White Calla Lilies._

Akira stood up and walked slowly towards a (dying) fox.

"You are strong, and you are a royal sight for me. You're the emperor of my heart."

 _Chrysanthemums_.

Yusuke knelt down on the ground, covering his face with one of his hand, while the other held a 'stop' sign towards Akira. But he continued, of course.

"I'll bring you wealth, prosperity, fortune. I'll be there whenever you need me." 

 _Alstroemerias_.

Akira knelt down before Yusuke and pulled him up. Yusuke refused to show him his face.

"You are splendidly beautiful. Absolutely stunning. And you mean the world to me."

 _Amaryllis_.

Akira gently moved Yusuke's hand away from his face. Yusuke didn't struggle. He was absolutely beaming red. Akira was afraid that he might faint.

"I've always loved you since I saw you for the first time."

 _Gardenia_.

Akira gently placed his hand on Yusuke's cheek.

Akira held up a small bouquet filled with purple lilacs and tulips.

"You are my first love, and you will be the last. You are my perfect love."

Akira closed the gap between them a little. He could feel and hear Yusuke's embarrassed ragged breathing.

"I love you intensely. I will do you good forever."

Their faces touch.

"Can I?"

With a shaky hand, Yusuke typed into his phone. Akira was getting worried, that he might be rejected, or worse, hated by Yusuke. But the thoughts left immediately.

Yusuke held up his phone to Akira's eyes.

A picture of twelve red and white roses.

Akira stared at the photo for a good one minute, before leaning in to kiss Yusuke hungrily.

_My ultimate declaration of love to you: I love you intensely._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if you're wondering about Mona he knows that Akira loves Yusuke which is why he excuses himself whenever Yusuke comes over because he does not want to see the disgusting pair. (Disgusting as in Akira only because Yusuke is sweet and pure and innocent.)


End file.
